Dance With The Devil
by Lil-Bit7
Summary: Bria  OC  continues to struggle even after she knows it's hopeless. She knows she's gonna lose her soul to the Large Demon before her.     "Dance With the Devil" Breaking Benjamin


**Dance With The Devil – Breaking Benjamin**

Bria struggled against the tight grip around her, before her eyes finally opened, revealing a world she'd never seen before. And she'd honestly never wanted to see. She was standing in the center of a large area, a bright red hue light up the space, but from an unknown source. She quickly glanced around, regretting it when she spotted her captor.

A rather small woman, with long blond hair about half way down her back. She wore a long, knee length blue dress and a matching blue ribbon in her hair. But his isn't what struck Bria as odd. What struck her as odd were the horns that protruded the young ladies head. Long, but curving down toward the back of her ears. A sickly grin crossed her face as her gaze moved to something just in front of the pair. Bria turned slowly to see, her eyes instantly closing at the sight before her.

Large bars inclosing a Demon that looked as if it could crush the bars themselves. Chaines covered his large body, his pale skin. Large horns extended from either side of his blond white head, curving back and than up while two smaller horns curved both up and down toward his back. Large bone like structures protruded from his spine in the most grotesque fashion.

_Here I stand, Helpless and Left for dead._

Bria's eyes closed instantly. She didn't want to see it, but she knew what was to come. Surely she was gonna die here, in the depths of hell where she knew she was. How long she was there, she didn't know, or if she'd even been there for long. Time seemed to tick by very slowly, fear spreading through her body. She wanted to cry, but resisted, resulting in a small trembling instead.

_Close your eyes, So many days go by. _

_Easy to find what's wrong, Harder to find what's right_

He'd lied to her. After all that time, he'd lied. Of course he would, the demon he was. She never knew, why would he tell her? As she sat there, her eyes closed, awaiting the inevitable, she remembered one moment. She did know, why didn't she recognize it before.

Looking up from her new found position on the ground, after successfully tripping over her own two feet, she saw Alfred, a grin plastered on his face just where it always was. He gave a laugh, offering his hand to help her stand. That's when she saw it. Two small horns, curving around the back of his head, like a ram, but not so round. A long black tale came around, it was thin, spaded. His electric blue eyes, beaming down at her. She blinked, shocked for a moment. But the moment her eyes opened again, the extra features were gone and there stood her boyfriend, as he always had to her. Simple, human. Dazzling blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, and the goofiest smile he could muster.

_I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies. _

_I won't stay long, in this world so wrong._

Her eyes shot open, suddenly meeting those of the deep violet orbs staring at her. Cold, heartless eyes, hungry for freedom. They didn't care what happened to her, nor how his freedom was obtained, he only wanted that, his freedom.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. _

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

Bria felt the trembling in her body increase with fear. A crawling sensation sent it's way through her nerves as she stood petrified. A smirk crossed the face of the large demon in front front of her and the crawling suddenly turned to sharp pains and she fell to the ground. Screams escaped her throat as the pain grew, her chest felt compressed, it became harder to breath as her very soul began to leave her body.

_Trembling, crawling across my skin. _

_Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life from mine. _

The last thing she heard was her name as she fell to the ground. The voice so familiar. It was her best friend, but also another. Alfred. His voice was clear in her mind and genuine concern filled its every essence. Her vision was gone, darkness surrounded her but still, the slight feeling of strong arms wrapping around her. Holding her close. She couldn't respond. As it was, there was no way she could. Fore even that, eventually faded out from her scenes.

_Hold on. Hold on._

_Hold on. Hold on. _

_Goodbye._


End file.
